Mary Louise
Mary Louise was a member of the Heretics who had a romantic relationship with fellow member, Nora. She was first seen in A Bird in a Gilded Cage, stuck in the 1903 Prison World with Lily, Malcolm, Valerie, Beau and Nora. She sacrificed herself alongside her fiancée, Nora to destroy the Phoenix Stone, which caused a massive explosion and killed both of them in the process. History Mary Louise's story is not very known, she was a member of the Gemini Coven who left the coven because she was a Siphoner. Later she met Lillian Salvatore, a vampire who later turned her into a Hybrid: half vampire, half witch. Mary reveals that Malcolm found her on the streets and was the one who convinced her to meet with Lily. Family In Never Let Me Go, Mary Louise mentions to Caroline that her family owned a factory where cows were butchered and when they found out her siphoning nature, they hung her upside down in their slaughterhouse with the cows and tortured her. 1903 Mary Louise and the Heretics traveled from England, back to America on a ship. Lily found a friend, whom was dying of consumption. Lily took pity on him and turned him into a vampire intending him to be a new member of the family. Just before docking, Lily and the Heretics drained and killed everyone on the ship. On the docks, they were confronted by the Gemini Coven and were sent to the prison world, where they were cursed to relive that same day, over and over again. 1903-2013 After spending many years in the prison worlds, they eventually began to run low on blood. They had already drained every butcher on foot. The Heretics made a sacrifice and let themselves desiccate so that their leader, Lily could live on. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Six In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, While on the search for his mother, Damon came to the prison world with Elena, Bonnie and the leader of the Gemini Coven, Kai. Damon and Elena found Lily and explained how long she had been stuck there and what had happened. While about to leave the prison world, Lily reveals to her son that she will go and get the others, the Heretics. They venture to where the Heretics have desiccated. Lily attempts to use the remainder of the blood to revive them but Damon knocks the blood out of her hands and smashes on the floor. Just before that, she had managed to give Malcolm enough blood that he would later attack Kai (as he was left in the prison world) and feed of of him. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Kai feeds the other Heretics, reviving them and they continue to feed them until he finds a way for them to get out. While Kai is making dinner, the Heretics are outside. Kai alerts them that their dinner is ready by ringing a bell. They all emerge from the trees and head towards the house. Kai informs them that they are getting out. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Mary Louise escaped the 1903 prison world but was trapped with her fellow Heretics in a container (which was cloaked with magic) until the death of Kai, which uncloaked the container, making it possible for Lily to find them. Not long after, Lily comes wondering in, calling the names of her "family". They all come wandering around the corner. Lily looks relieved and runs up to them and gives then a hug with a tear in her eye. Season Seven In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, She is seen drinking a few sips of blood and is complaining to Lily because she can go out in the world while they are stuck in the house. When Valerie arrives and tells them that two teens left her for dead, Nora and Mary Louise at first joke with her, but tells her not cry as they go find them for payback. She, Nora and Valerie then kill the two and hang them up by their feet. She and the other heretics are at the house when Caroline brings flowers as a welcoming and tries to distract them so Matt can set up the vervain bomb. Nora and Mary Louise don't know Caroline is a vampire and compel her that her jean jacket looks good on Nora. When they try to keep her to stay, Caroline vamp speeds out and the bomb goes off. Nora and Mary Louise are seen at the ceremony and both them and Valerie cast a spell that makes the sprinklers go off. When people think it's just a joke, they make a fire and they start attacking people. Nora and Mary Louise magically make an aneurysm on Caroline and when Lily arrives, she tells them all to stop and the bloodshed ends. After the evacuation of Mystic Falls of any citizens, Damon kills Malcolm and Nora tells the others not to show Lily as she will be very upset. Unfortunately, Lily shows up and cries hysterically, holding Malcolm, and asks who killed him. Valerie, Nora and Mary Louise look at each other with furious looks and they have an idea who did. In Never Let Me Go, she and Nora attack two amateur paranormal investigators and kill both of them, and they are then confronted by Matt. She then goes after him and the two collect some of his blood and compel him to sign the Salvatore House over to someone else. After Caroline tries to escape, she is confronted by Mary Louise and Nora, and Nora casts a spell which makes Caroline pass out on the floor. After Caroline wakes up, she sees Mary Louise sitting at a desk doing her makeup. She tells Caroline that they vervained her and she exclaims it hurts. Mary Louise then tells her about how her family found out she was a siphoner and they were more than happy to hang her up with the rest of the cattle. She asks Caroline for advice about Nora's dress attire and tells her to come out. When Caroline snickers and Nora leaves, Mary Louise gets upset and tells Caroline that she asked for advice, not mockery. After she tells her about some of the dresses Elena probably still has in the closet, Mary Louise then asks what she thinks of eyeliner and she tells her it would make her eyes pop, she then asks if it'll make her eyes pop and holds the pencil very closely in front of Caroline's eye. She pulls the pencil away and coldly tells her if she makes fun of Nora again, but doesn't finish and ends up stabbing Caroline in the shoulder with the pencil. After Valerie gets the "torture instruments" Mary Louise used and casts a spell on Caroline, Mary Louise walks in and asks what she is doing in the room. After Valerie leaves, Mary Louise asks Caroline what she said and Caroline remains silent, and Mary Louise kicks the book and grabs her arm, while in the process burning her hand. She then picks up a syringe full of vervain and then injects it into her. Nora then arrives and they later leave for Malcolm's funeral. She attends Malcolm's funeral and tells Damon along with the rest of the Heretics why he was such a vital figure as he saved her life and lead her to Lily. In Age of Innocence, she is not seen, but her laugh is heard when she and Nora are playing pranks on Caroline. In I Carry Your Heart With Me, Nora and Mary Louise go to Whitmore after Damon fails to show up to the hostage swap with Oscar in exchange for Elena's body. Damon lies to them and tells them Oscar escaped while his body is hidden in plain sight as Halloween decoration. To distract them from killing more Whitmore students Caroline and Stefan distract Mary Louise and her Girlfriend with The Heaven & Hell Ball. Nora dresses as a Angel while Mary Louise goes as the Devil. Mary Louise is annoyed at Nora flirting and showing an slight interest towards the bartender. The girls let get into a fight after Mary Louise kills the bartender with Nora accuses her of holding her back even though the 21 century is more tolerable than the earlier 20 century. Mary Louise almost kills another female coed student, but Stefan stops her. They have an brief talk about relationships as she lowers her guard. Stefan takes this opportunity to drug her with vervain as he uses her for leverage as Caroline forces Nora to siphon the vervain spell off. After both girls wake up they officially reconcile and share a dance on the empty dance floor. In Live Through This, She, Nora and Beau help Lily to resurrect Julian from the Phoenix stone. Valerie is against this. As she knows Julian's real personality. Valerie's pleas to stop them from bringing back Julian are ignored by Lily, Nora, Mary Louise and Beau. They now disown her. Sometime later at the Salvatore Boarding house. Mary Louise, Nora and Beau bring back Julian by doing a spell to activate the Phoenix stone to put Julian's spirit back into his body. In Best Served Cold, She walks into the kitchen where Julian and Nora are and she is seen wearing a modest, vintage dress made of baby-pink lace. She tells them guests are arriving and if they could help her greet them, and Nora asks her if she's going to do it dressed like that. She asks what's wrong with it, panicking at the criticism and Julian then jumps in telling her that she looks stunning as always and nothing is wrong with it. Nora and Julian then walk out, leaving an anxious and worried Mary Louise behind in the kitchen. Mary Louise then joins Nora and Matt, wearing a more modern and revealing strapless dress. Matt tells them he just wants his town back and Mary Louise makes a nervous joke saying they'll be alive until dessert, and Matt scowls and Nora looks at her, telling her she's making it worse. She then leads Matt into the parlor, leaving an embarrassed and jealous Mary Louise behind. Mary Louise is then seen hiding in the wine cellar and looks near in tears when Julian walks in. Julian then gets a waitress and compels her to say nothing and stand still. He tells her to drink what she's actually craving and she tells him that they promised not to feed on the guests. He then tells her he knows why Nora is bored, as the Mary Louise he knew had vigor, spunk and danger. After Julian bites her, he tells her he won't tell Lily and Mary Louise then vamp speeds over and begins feeding on the waitress. After she is done feeding, she goes upstairs to find Nora, and Nora then notices that she changed her dress, but before she could finish her sentence, Mary Louise begins kissing her passionately and Nora returns the kiss in kind. In Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, at her anniversary party with Nora, Mary Louise pops the question to her girlfriend who agrees to be her wife however their happiness is short lived as Nora breaks off things as she and Mary Louise are on different sides regarding the truth about Julian. In Cold as Ice, Mary Louise stills believes Julian and she wants to reconcile with Nora however her behavior puts off Nora from doing so. Stefan and Valerie orchestrated a plan to kidnap Mary Louise which seemingly worked until it backfired greatly on them, resulting in Stefan being killed by Nora. In Postcards from the Edge, She walks into the room speaking about the huntress after Bonnie and Nora performed a location spell using the Phoenix sword to find where Rayna is. Nora asked what she is doing here, she handed her the same X-marked card she received from Rayna. She, Bonnie and Nora then head for Cincinnati to kill Rayna and while on the road, she is antagonized by Nora and Bonnie. They compel a nurse and notice that there's an old woman in Rayna's woman. They go inside and what they don't realize is that Rayna is duping them, feigning she doesn't know what they're talking about. After Bonnie is rescued, she brings the two back to the room and she sees that Enzo took Rayna. At a bar, Mary Louise apologizes about taking Julian's side and wished she could take it back. She asks if they still make a good team and before she walks out, Nora says they still do and offers her a drink. In This Woman's Work, Mary Louise helps Valerie, Beau and Nora draw the twin babies with their magic so they can get out of Caroline's womb. Before their work is finished, Beau's scar opens up and they make a run for it. Before they leave, Beau is killed by Rayna, she and Nora then run while grieving his loss. In Moonlight on the Bayou, she and Nora are at a store and she talks about how she hopes that the high sodium food would kill her. She states that they lost Lily, Malcolm, Beau and Oscar in the new world and Nora tells her that they still have each other. Nora gives Mary Louise a candy ring and says it's the best for now. While they begin to kiss, Mary Louise is shot in the back and collapses to the floor. In the meantime, Nora is shot in the back as well and collapses to the floor and Alex tells her men to take them back to The Armory. In Days of Future Past, it's been revealed that Mary Louise has been held captive in The Armory cell. After Alex told Nora about Mary Louise's current state, Nora rushed to her fiancés cell only to find out that she's been poisoned by Rayna's blood, which is known to be lethal to witches. However, Alexandria offered to 'help' Mary Louise if Nora brings Enzo back to The Armory - the offer which she easily accepted. Shortly after Nora returned from her mission, Alex revealed that there's no antidote to Rayna's poisonous blood and that Mary Louise barely has a week left to live. Nora takes the car keys and makes her way back to The Armory, where she shares a moment with her fiancé. While they were having a conversation about their future together, Rayna catches up to them and quickly throws her sword towards their car, slicing a tiny piece of Nora's arm and marking her as the next target. As they are trying to get as far away from Rayna as possible, Mary Louise came up with an idea to destroy the Phoenix Sword once and for all. The two successfully performed a spell which completely destroyed the sword and caused a massive explosion, killing both of them in the process. Personality Mary Louise is described as turned in her mid 20's, have kept her relationship a secret for more than a century, and although their connection is clear to those able to infiltrate their inner circle, Mary Louise’s constant doting can sometimes feel a bit smothery for fiery Nora’s liking. Still, anyone foolish enough to cross either of them will feel both their wraths. Mary Louise is what Valerie referred to as a "devious mental". She is shown to be insecure about her appearance, particularly with the Heaven & Hell Ball and Julian's Welcome Home party. She is shown to be somewhat afraid of what the modern world will think of her and Nora's relationship because back in the late 19th and early 20th centuries, their sexuality preference wasn't accepted. She is also very uptight, considered old fashioned and is having trouble adapting to the 21st century. She can be seen as more conservative than Nora, her lover, because she is having difficulty with the change of life itself, especially with Nora's quick-adapting to modern day thinking. However, she would do anything for her loved ones, especially Nora. Physical Appearance Mary Louise is an attractive young woman who has medium length, blonde hair. She also has green eyes and a pale complexion. Powers and Abilities Mary Louise was originally born as a Siphoner, a witch with no personal power, meaning that she could only practice magic by siphoning it from another source. However, after becoming a vampire, she retained her siphoning abilities, allowing her to function as a vampire-witch hybrid. She has since shown considerable skill in magic, as seen when she and Nora easily teleported a music box around Caroline and even caused it to explode with force, all performed from a distance. She is also quite skilled in telekinesis, by being able to send an object flying towards the desired target without even looking at it. Mary Louise later on demonstrated a large amount of power & knowledge when she, with Nora & Beau resurrected Julian, Lily's lover by inhabiting his corpse with his spirit, which was despite the collapse of the Other Side achievable due to the fact that his soul was preserved inside of the Phoenix Stone. She also performed a cloaking spell on herself, a trademark of the Gemini witches and easily neutralized Valerie's magic when she was attempting to burn Julian's preserved corpse. Mary Louise had also shown a high aptitude for magic even at a weakened state. After ingesting the blood of Rayna Cruz, which is fatal to witches, daily for three years, Mary Louise was on the brink of death when she, along with a little help from Nora, was able to siphon the magic from the phoenix stone and subsequently destroy it for ever. Weaknesses Mary has the typical weaknesses of an non-original vampire-witch hybrid. Relationships Nora Hildegard Mary Louise and Nora met and fell in love when they were either new to the Heretics or when they were both kicked out of the Gemini Coven for being siphoners. Also, they kept their romantic relationship under wrapa secret (except for those who they truly trusted) because of society and their means to survive. In present times, they have both gotten use to society and are public with their romantic relationship. Even though Nora is her polar opposite being she is more fiery and chancing than the traditionalist-Mary Louise, they still love each other more than anything. Even though they ended things after Mary Louise sided with Julian over her and the rest of the Heretics, Nora forgave Mary Louise and they are currently engaged to each other once again. After being imprisoned together by the Armory for nearly three years, Mary Louise was revealed to be dying of experiments related to the vampire-ingestion of blood from Rayna Cruz. After getting consent from one another, the two kill themselves as they escape from Rayna and sacrifice their lives to destroy Rayna's hellish sword. Julian Mary Louise was beyond excited for Julian's return from his prison inside the Phoenix Stone. Mary Louise looks up to Julian as a father figure. Julian also favored her over the other Heretics. However, when it came down to Mary Louise having to side with either her adoptive sister, Valerie Tulle, or Julian, she chose Julian. This caused Nora and Mary Louise to breakup. Even though Mary Louise stands by her choice of believing in Julian, she regrets siding with him due to this hurting her lover, Nora. Other Relationships *Mary Louise and Lily (Former Fellow Heretic Members/Mother/Daughter-like Relationship) *Mary Louise and Beau (Friends/Allies/Fellow Heretic members) *Valerie and Mary Louise (Ex-Friends/Former Heretic Family Members/Enemies) *Oscar and Mary Louise (Former Heretic Members) *Malcolm and Mary Louise (Friends/Former Heretic Members) *Mary Louise, Damon and Stefan (Enemies) *Mary Louise and Matt (Enemies) *Mary Louise and Bonnie (Frenemies/Former Allies) Appearances Season Six *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (Flashback) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' (Mentioned/Laughter heard in background) *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''Days of Future Past'' (Death) *''I Went to the Woods'' (Mentioned) Name *'Mary' is feminine name of Hebrew origin (מִרְיָם). The name means "bitterness" or "beloved lady". It's a biblical name, of the Virgin Mary, wife of Joseph and mother of Jesus Christ. It is a variant of the name Maria. *'Louise' is feminine name of French origin. The name means "famous warrior". It is a royal name in several countries, including Denmark, Sweden, France and England. Trivia *She is the fourth character who appeared in after Bill Forbes and Lucas Parker and fifth in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals universe after Joshua Rosza and Aiden. **She is the second female character who appeared in with Nora Hildegard, her ex-fiancé, being the first. **She and Nora are the first lesbian characters and the first lesbian couple to appear on the show. **She and Nora are both the first lesbian vampires and first lesbian witches introduced in both series. **With her and Nora's death all LGBT characters on The Vampire Diaries are dead. *Mary Louise (with Nora & Beau) is the third witch after Freya and Bonnie to have resurrected a dead supernatural whose spirit was previously not on the Other Side, as it no longer exists. ** Like Bonnie, Mary Louise performed this spell by using the Phoenix Stone to create a permanent connection between the body and soul of Julian, Lily's lover by inhabiting his corpse with his soul. His spirit was previously preserved in the Phoenix Stone after he died. *Both times Mary Louise has been kidnapped was because of Stefan talking about her past lover, Nora. Gallery 7X01-14-Mary.jpg MaryLouisePROMO.jpg 7X01-22-MaryNora.jpg 7x01-03.jpg 7X01-25-Mary.jpg 7X01-27-Mary.jpg 7X01-51-CarolineMary.jpg 7X01-63-NoraValerieMary.jpg 7x01-05.jpg 7x01-06.jpg 7x01-07.jpg 7X01-74-LilyMalcolmBeauNoraMaryValerie.jpg 7X01-114-NoraMaryValerieMalcolmBeau.jpg 7X02-4-Mary.jpg 7X02-20-Mary.jpg 7X02-23-MaryEnzo.jpg 7X02-45-Mary.jpg TVD702_Mary Louise_Caroline.jpg 7X02-48-Mary.jpg TVD702_Mary_Louise.jpg 7X02-66-Mary.jpg 7X02-92-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-93-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-111-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X04-29-NoraMary.jpg 7X04-32-Mary.jpg 7X04-41-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-42-Mary.jpg 7X04-46-Mary.jpg TVD704 Nora Mary Louise 3.jpg 7X04-57-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-58-MaryNora.jpg TVD704 Nora Mary Louise.jpg 7X04-69-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-72-Mary.jpg 7X04-89-Mary.jpg TVD704 Stefan Mary Louise.jpg 7X04-91-StefanMary.jpg 7X04-100-StefanMary.jpg 7X04-109-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-110-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-111-MaryNora.jpg 7X05-19-NoraMary.jpg 7X05-69-NoraMary.jpg 7X05-106-LilyJulianNoraMary.jpg 7X06-45-Mary.jpg 7X06-53-NoraMary.jpg 7X06-55-Mary.jpg 7X06-86-Mary.jpg 7X06-88-Mary.jpg 7X06-90-MaryJulian.jpg 7X06-91-MaryNora.jpg 7X06-92-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-8-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-13-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-14-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-26-JulianNoraMary.jpg 7X08-28-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-41-Mary.jpg 7X08-43-Mary.jpg 7X08-45-MaryJulian.jpg 7X08-57-Mary.jpg 7X08-58-NoraMary.jpg 7X08-59-NoraMary.jpg 7X08-71-LilyValerie.jpg 7X08-72-NoraMary.jpg 7X08-82-Mary.jpg 7X08-90-Mary.jpg 7X08-103-MaryJulian.jpg 7X09-22-Mary.jpg 7X09-24-Mary.jpg 7X09-59-Mary.jpg 7X09-67-Mary.jpg 7X09-68-Nora.jpg 7X09-69-Mary.jpg 7X09-81-Mary.jpg 7X09-83-Mary.jpg 7X09-106-Mary.jpg 712-023-Mary.jpg 712-043-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-045-Mary.jpg 712-051-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-053-Bonnie-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-078-Mary.jpg 712-080-Mary.jpg 712-114-Bonnie-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-115-Bonnie-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-131-Mary.jpg 712-132-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-134-Mary.jpg 713-052-Julian-Nora-Mary.jpg 713-053-Nora-Mary.jpg 713-075-Nora-Mary-Beau.jpg 714-042-Mary.jpg 714-044-Nora-Mary.jpg 716-015-Mary.png 716-041-Mary.png 716-076-Mary.png 716-078-Mary.png 716-079-Mary-Alex.png 716-106-Mary.png 716-108-Mary.png 716-110-Nora-Mary.png 716-124-Mary.png 716-125-Nora-Mary.png 716-131-Mary.png 716-133-Mary.png 716-135-Mary.png 716-140-Mary.png 716-143-Mary.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:LGBT Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Category:Siphoners Category:Antagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Gemini Coven Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Deceased